


Renewed

by hookedwayfiinder



Category: Moana - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gods & Goddesses, Mythical Beings & Creatures, References to Polynesian Religion & Lore, Romance, Sailing, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Smutty at points probably, War, idek if i have a plot yet, life and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedwayfiinder/pseuds/hookedwayfiinder
Summary: Now twenty-five, Chief Moana Waialiki of Motunui has been head of her tribe for seven years. In that time, she has lead her people across the sea to discover new lands, meet new people, and learn new things. While Moana has been busy with her responsibilities as chief, a nagging thought has been on her mind; Maui, demigod of the wind and seas, hero to all. The immortal man hasn’t visited Moana in five years, and, unbeknownst to her people, the chief has been searching for him as they travel from island to island. Maui has always been closer than Moana could ever imagine; the demigod has been there on every island, wanting desperately to distance himself from the stubborn, curlyheaded Chief of Motunui, but a dream that came to him years ago prevents him from letting the tribe out of his sight. When the dream/prophecy unfolds before him, will he intervene or will he stay out of sight?





	1. We Are Voyagers

Moana lifted the headress off her head, carefully placing it on the wooden mannequin head. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. This was the first island they had decided to settle on permanently in more than three years. The other islands they had landed on had been insufficient to support her people as Motunui had.

This island, which the council had yet to name, was perfect in every way. It had a lagoon, like Motunui. Flowers for dye, coconut palms in plentiful groves, more fish than they could ever hope for.

For her people, this island was paradise. But for Moana... the island lacked the one thing she had been searching for. Maui. The demigod had left without a goodbye. He had left her a bracelet, woven from the fibers of a coconut tree, though. She wore it with pride, and when she needed the demigod the most, she would lightly trace the intricacies of the craftsmanship, feeling the care and love he had poured into it. It always calmed her hotheadedness, reminding her of the journey the two had shared those nine long years ago. 

She opened her eyes once more and walked to the exit of her hut, pulling the tapa curtain aside and stepping onto the newly established paths of the village. Her people greeted her with waves, others with a hongi. The children of the village flocked at her feet, begging to hear the story of Te Fiti once more. Moana crouched down to talk with them at eye level. 

“I wish I could stay and tell you about it again, but I have some things to attend to,” she said, taking the children in her arms. “I’ll tell you what. How about, after the village has eaten dinner, you join me at the malae. Spread the word. Tell everyone the Chief says tonight is story night!” 

She watched the children exchanged excited glances and squeals. “Thank you Chief Moana!” they said, scampering off to tell the village of the news. 

Moana rose to her feet, brushing the dirt from her legs and skirt. She heard the kids loudly announcing the event to the members of her village, a smile playing at her lips. Some day, maybe within the next few years, she will have a child of her own. As the only child of Tui and Sina, she will have to bear children to continue their family’s line. The thought of being required to have children left mixed feelings in her chest, but she supposed she should be thankful her parents haven’t given her away to arranged marriage... yet. She shook the thought from her head and went to the shore, wading knee deep into the ocean. The ocean greeted her happily, wrapping itself around her, a silent hum of affection resonating in the air.

“Hello, Ocean,” Moana said allowing the water to twist around her fingers and weave around her like a protective shell. A canoe appeared just on the horizon, using the onshore winds to carry it to the beach. Soon enough, the canoe arrived, three others soon following. 

“Chief!” The fisherman, Kalei, greeted her. Moana smiled at the skilled fisherman, eager to see the fish his party had brought back. 

“How were the waters today, Kalei?” Moana asked, her curiousity peaking. Kalei turned to face the sea, brown eyes reflecting the blue of the ocean and the sky. 

He took a moment before he responded. “The ocean was lovely today, Chief,” he stated, feeling her longing eyes trail from his back to the ocean as she stepped up beside him. 

“Chief?” Kalei questioned, watching Moana’s face carefully as she observed the ocean and the cloudless sky. 

“Still no sign of Maui?” she asked him quietly, turning to him with wet eyes. 

Kalei placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Moana. I always keep an eye out for him when I’m out there.”

Moana wiped the wetness from her eyes, nodding crisply. “I know, Kalei. I couldn’t ask for a better friend.” She took a step toward the fisherman and the two embraced in a short hongi. 

Kalei pulled from their embrace and cupped Moana’s cheek in his hand. “Moana. I...” he paused, looking into her expressive eyes. “I think you should stop waiting for him. We need you here, Chief,” he said softly, wiping another tear from her eye with his thumb. 

A look of hurt flashed across her eyes, but she did not pull away from Kalei. The other fisherman busied themselves with the traps, allowing the friends to have a moment. 

Moana placed her hand on top of his. “My parents chose you, didn’t they? To be my husband?” she asked, almost in a whisper. 

Kalei nodded, a feeling he couldn’t quite describe bubbling in his chest. “Yeah. They did, Moana,” he said. 

Moana closed her eyes and drew in a slow, deep breath. “I...” she said softly. Her eyebrows stiched together, and a frown pulled at her lips. She pulled from his touch, looking at him one last time before heading for her canoe. 

Kalei watched her go, cursing himself for letting her know about the arrangement. He turned back to his fishing party. “Not. A. Word.” He said, in a low voice, almost like a growl. The fishermen nodded, knowing the Chief would dump them in the middle of the ocean without a canoe if they dare breathed a word of what they heard. 

===============================

Moana pushed her canoe into the water, jumping onto the deck when it was deep enough to float. She gripped the oar tightly, releasing the sail as she steered the canoe away from the island. Tears stained her cheeks as she raised her eyes to the sky. She wished it was night so she could see the stars, and know for sure exactly where Motunui was. She grunted and turned her boat to the right, approximating the position of her old island on the horizon. She longed to be there once more, where she knew Maui could find her. 

The thought stopped her in her tracks. What if he didn’t know where she was? 

She frowned and tied her hair in a bun, then let her hands fall. In the distance, she spotted the silhouette of a giant bird; a giant hawk, she hoped. She stood and stomped her foot on the deck of her canoe. 

“Ummm!!! Maui! You big, bumbling, selfish, idiot!!! I’m. Over. HERE!” she shouted, as loud as her voice would let her. The bird screeched, turning toward her canoe. 

She shouted obscenities at the bird, growing quiet as it landed in front of her on the deck. She locked eyes with the hawk. 

“Maui?” She asked. Of course she knew it was. She HAD to be dreaming. She pinched herself, hard, then yelped out when she felt pain. Nope. Not dreaming. 

The hawk disappeared in a flash of blue, leaving a tall, buff, tattooed man in its place. He held bis fish hook coutiosly in his hands, fiddling with it and looking at his feet. 

“Um, long time, no see?” Maui tried, looking up at her with a bashful smile. 

The anger bubbled in her, boiling like a pot of soup over a fire. She pulled the oar from the water and whacked the demigod a few times, stopping for breath once she was finished. Thinking again, she hit him two more times, for good measure. 

“Where have you BEEN?!” She demanded, pulling him by the ear to her level. 

“Ow ow ow, easy Curly!” Maui cried, shocked at the brute strength anger had given the girl. No, not a girl. She was a woman now. 

“Easy? You think I’ve had it easy with you gone! Maui, you’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met!” Moana growled. 

Maui’s eyes widened. “Geez, ok I’m sorry! I had uh... Demogod things to do!” he lied. 

Moana released him, returning the oar to the water, steering them in a different direction. “You’re a bad liar, Maui.”

The demigod put his hand on the back of his neck. “It’s complicated ok?” He barked. He regretted it immediately. “I’m sorry,” he said, hanging his head. 

“It’s been five years Maui. Fove years. My people are settling on a new islan-“

Maui cut her off. “Five years? Wow, no wonder you look so damn g-“ he clamped his mouth shut and puffed out his cheeks. “You’ve grown up,” he said, corrcting himself. Mini Maui remained still.

“And you haven’t changed a damn bit,” Moana said flatly. She turned to face him again. “I missed you. Why didn’t you visit me?” She asked, walking up to him. 

Maui sighed. He swallowed, bracing himself for another attack. “I’ve been with you the whole time, Curly.”

Moana froze, narrowing her eyes as she looked him over. “You... what?”

“I’ve been following you and your people... Making sure you’re safe. Y-ya know, just in case good ol’ Tamatoa lets something slip out of Lalotai,” he joked. Moana slapped him, with the same forse she had when he startled her when they were getting his hook back from the shiny crab. 

“Why... why didn’t you tell me you were always here?” She asked, fire blazing in her eyes. 

He cast his glance sideways. “Sit down, Curly. I... I should explain.”


	2. Demigod

Moana narrowed her eyes at the demigod. “The truth?” she asked, leaning toward him. Her hand landed on his, and though the squeeze she gave was supposed to be threatening, her touch made him feel... light. Blissful. He scowled at her, banishing the thought. 

“Yes, thr truth. That night I left Motunui... I had a dream about our- er, your people. It wasn’t good, Mo. People were screaming, there was fire, and you’d been... you’d been captured,” the demigod explained. He searched her face, trying to read her thoughts. 

She drew in a breath. “And?” She pressed, knowing there was more to Maui’s dream. A deep, heavy weight in her stomach made her uneasy. She’d had a similar dream, but had passed it off as a nightmare, because she was heartbroken that he had left. 

Maui brushed a stray hair behind her ear. Whacking him relentlessly with the oar had knocked some of her curls lose from her bun. 

She felt her face grow hot, and looked away from the big tattooed demigod. “Are you gonna tell me what happened next, or just look at me with your mouth open?” She inquired, giving him a sideglance, with a raised eyebrow. She was trying to ease her fears, joking around with him.

Maui finally found his words. “The gods came to me next,” he said, choosing his words with care. “They told me you were... that you are connected to the gods as well.” He hesitated, watching the woman once more. Her eyes were locked on his face, an unreadable expression frozen on her face. 

He puffed out his cheeks, letting the air out in a puff through his lips. “Moana, the ocean chose you because the gods chose you. I don’t know what that means yet. I dont’t know if that means you’re immortal, if you’re magic like me, I don’t know. But whatever it is... I think the other islands you’ve landed on know somehow. I think you’re part of their stories, like I am. When you returned the heart, restoring Te Fiti, it... fulfilled some sort of prophecy.”

Moana remained silent. She knew Maui was serious. Hopeful that it wasn’t true. But serious all the same. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist, then to her own hands, turning them palm up, letting her fingers relax. The ocean rose up beside her, the soft glow of the water catching her attention. The wave nodded. She looked at Maui. 

“Wh-When this happens... will you be here? To help?” She asked. She seemed desperate, worried, frightened, lost... Maui placed a big hand on her tiny one. 

“Curly, I will. If the gods allow it. But if this is your... ‘origin story’... I may not be able to help,” the demigod said remorsefully. “Remember. I don’t know if this is true, if all of it is true, what exactly will happen. Only the big guys know,” he said, annoyance in his tone as he jabbed a thumb toward the sky.

Moana flug herself at the demigod, wrapping her arms around his neck. Maui chuckled and patted her back gently. He felt a blush spreading across his cheeks as he felt her lithe body against his, drinking in her sweet scent. He quickly banished the thought of holding her close and kissing her when he felt himself grow hard under his lavalava. _Am... I in love with her? Pffft, nah, the awesome demigod Maui loves no one!_

Moana cleared her throat. “Well then,” she said, pulling away from Maui and reaching for the oar once more. “I have non-godly duties to attend to. If you don’t want to be seen, shapeshift and go... or stay?” She asked, eyes pleading. Maui rolled his eyes, hands on his hips as he rose to his feet. He flashed a grin at the Chief, flicked his hair and said, “I’m Maui, and it’s time I return to _our_ people.” 

Moana’s eyes widened. “Nononono, Maui you can’t just waltz into the village like it’s been two hours since you left us. We are barely settled here, you showing up so suddenly... like you did to me... would cause a panic. You know how hesitant everyone was around you, Maui. Please, let me... Settle some things forst, before we can welcome you back to our tribe. Connected to the gods or not, and, gods forbid, if I am, my people will be furious, I am still their _mortal_ Chief.” Maui looked hurt, but nodded, knowing she was right. 

And, by the gods, if she was in any way part of the immortal crowd... He shook the thoughts from his head again. _She’s mortal. She’s mortal, she’s mortal, she’s mortal!_

Moana tilted her head at him. “Maaaauuiii? Anyone in that big head of your’s?” She asked, waving a hand in front of his face. 

“Oh! Yeah, Princess, let’s go do that chiefy stuff you’re doing these days.”

Before Moana could protest, Maui lifted his hook, and in a flash of blue light, the demigod had taken the form of a beetle. Moana watched as he danced through the hair, landing in her bun. She rolled her eyes and turned her canoe around. 

===============================

The beach was empty when Moana returned to shore. She hauled the canoe out of the ocean’s grasp and returned to her hut. When she was sure they were alone, she offered her hand to Beetle Maui. He hopped out of her hair, and she placed him on the floor. Back in his human form, he looked around the hut with wide eyes. “Nice place Curly. Though don’t you think we should at least have dinner before we-“ he was silenced by a warning look from the Chief. 

“Don’t get cocky, just because I brought you here to keep you hidden doesn’t mean you’ve wooed me. Mr. I’ve-Been-Gone-For-Five-Years,” she huffed. She brushed out her hair and placed her headdress on her head. She turned around to face the demigod, who stood in stunned silence. “You coming to the meeting or not, beetlebrain?” She asked. Maui nodded and took the form of a beetle once more, hiding in the feathers of her headdress.

Inside the fale tele, the council was beginning to gather. The fale tele was still under construction, but it was good enough for a meeting. Once the coulcil had gathered, Moana began. 

“This island is quite nearly the twin of Motonui, at least, what I can remember of it from before the darkness had touched it,” the Chief observed. The council members nodded. “The fish here are large and plentiful, the land animals are perfect for special occasion dinners, and the fruits are numerous. I am honored to have taught our people how to wayfind like our ancestors, and to have led us here, to our new paradise.”

Former Chief Tui nodded, fatherly pride shining in his eyes. He turned when an older council member, Kahua, spoke. “It is time we give this island a name, don’t you agree, Chief Moana?”

Moana nodded. Maui’s voice whispered in her ear. “Motuiki,” he said. Moana smiled. 

“How about... Motuiki?” She asked. The councillet the name hang in the air. One by one, they agreed. 

Tui beamed. “Chief Moana Of Motuiki. It suits you, as it suits our new home.” 

After discussion of several topics concerning construction of the village, the meeting was adjourned. Moana bid farewell to the council, until it was just her mother and father left in the fale tele. She sensed excitement coming from her mother, and a little bit of apprehension. 

“Moana, my little minnow, we have wonderful news for you!” Sina chirped, pushing her apprehension aside. Moana looked from her mother to her father. 

Tui cleared his throat and offered his hands to his daughter. “We have decided it is time you wed, Moana,” Tui began. He saw a flash of hurt and annoyance cross her face. “The man we have chosen for you is Kalei Akee.”

Moana removed her hands from her father’s. “ I don’t want to marry him! He’s my best friend!” she exclaimed. Maui felt his beetle self grow hot with anger. _I’m your best friend!_ he shouted inwardly. 

Moana threw her hands in the air. “I don’t want to marry anyone!” 

Tui stood tall. “It is one of the duties of the Chief, Moana. Our family has always lead our people. You are our only child. You must marry him and have a child who will succeed you when your time comes,” her father said. 

“You can’t keep waiting for Maui to come back and whisk you away to go out and save the world again, Moana. He isn’t coming,” Sina said. 

Maui’s anger almost caused him to show himself to Moana’s parents, but instead he flew off, angrily flying through the forest to the far side of the island. He returned to human form and becan smashing rocks with his hook, shouting obscenities.

Moana felt Maui leave, her anger only growing hotter. Sina lifted Moana’s head, a gentle hand under her daughter’s chin. “Kalei will be good for you. He understands you, cares for you. That’s why we chose him, little minnow,” she said softly. She pressed her forehead to the Chief’s, embracing her daughter in a hongi. 

“Kalei hopes you will join him for dinner at his family’s hut this evening,” Sina said when she pulled away.

Moana turned away from her parents. As much as she hated the idea of being tied to a man for the rest of her life... Kalei was someone she could be happy with... eventually.


	3. Dinner With A Friend

Moana fled from the fale tele as soon as she could, hoping to track down Maui. She had to get off this island. She needed a break. Marrying Kalei was not something she wanted to do. Even if it meant making her family proud. Having a baby, with someone she didn’t love? She frowned and ran faster through the woods. 

Stopping by the waterfall for a breather, she sat on a smooth rock and drew in a few slow, deep breaths. The only sounds were the birds, the waterfall, her breathing, and her heartbeat. 

Until she heard an all too familiar voice scream some very choice words at the top of his demigod lungs. She stood and raced in the direction of her friend’s hollering, coming to a stop when she saw him slashing his hook through boulders and trees. 

“Maui, stop!” Moana shouted. Maui froze, his fish hook held high, face twisted into an angry shout. He started whistling, hiding the hook behind his back. 

“Uh, hey Curly! Someone made a real mess of this place so i thought I’d come clea-“

“Maui, take me away from here. You heard my parents. They want me to marry Kalei. I... I can’t marry him!” She cried, throwing herself at the demigod as she had on her canoe. He drew her close, patting her hair and hushing her as she let out hopeless wails. 

“Come on, Princess, you know I can’t just take ya away from your people. You’re the Chief! They need you here!” Maui said, feeling a little out of character. He wanted to whisk her away, pull the most perfect island out of the sea for her, live with her on that island, just the two of them...

Moana’s voice snapped him back to reality. “I don’t want to be with a man I don’t love, Maui. Please,” she whispered, her head buried in his chest. Maui lifted her up, holding her at arms length away from him. 

“You’re not even protesting when I call you Princess,” he gasped. Moana scowled. 

“Look, Mo, I can’t take you away from here. You don’t have to marry him, Curly,” Maui blurted before he could stop himself. Moana raised an eyebrow. 

“What if you marry me instead?” He proposed. He looked at the bracelet on her wrist. “You’re already wearing my gift. You have been since that night.”

Moana gave him an incredulous look. “Maui, you’ve gone kooky-dooks!” She exclaimed. Maui set her down on the ground. 

He noticed the blush on her cheeks and raised an eyebrow in return. “Whats with the blush, Mo? Thinkin about havin all _this_ to yourself?” He teased, flexing and tossing his silky locks. 

“No, you idiot! But that idea might just be crazy enough to get me out of this mess. And! That means you’d be a permanent part of the village!” She said, her hair bouncing as she tossed her hands in the air. 

Maui gulped. “Yeah! Settling down, something I never wanted to do before! It’s uh... Gonna be really strange,” he said, tracing the carvings on his hook woth his fingers. Mini Maui and Mini Moana held hands and spun in excited circles. Moana smiled and shook her head. 

“Its a nice gesture Maui, but... You’re my friend too. I can’t marry you! We’d have to have _babies_!” She said, making a face. “You know how babies are made right?” She asked, shaking her head. 

“Moana, I’m a demigod! Of course I know how babies are made!” Maui said, hurt. 

“Then you know why I can’t marry you either!” She sighed, sitting on a chunk of rock. She put her head in her hands. “Maui, I have to marry him, don’t I?” she muttered. Maui knelt beside her, cupping her hand in his. 

“Mo, you’ve got bigger things to worry about than marriage. You’ve gotta tell people about _your_ dream,” he said emphasizing that she can’t tell anyone that he had told her about it. “And don’t mention the gods. Just... teach them to fight and defend themselves. I’ll show up in a few days... and I can teach them too. Your people... they don’t know how to fight well enough for this.” 

Moana raised her head and looked at the demigod. “It’s coming, isn’t it?” She asked, voice waivering. Maui nodded. “I can feel it in my gut, Mo.”

===============================

That evening, Moana arrived at Kalei’s hut. She was quickly and eagerly ushered in by his parents, Pika and Lani. Pika was a rather pathetic excuse for a man, rather short and scrawny, nothing at all like Kalei, who was maybe three inches shorter than Tui, and maybe just as muscular as her father, thanks to hauling the fishing traps around.

Lani was gorgeous, her dark ringlets framing a sweet, round face. Moana greeted them with the traditional hongi, and was lead to their fire pit. They sat on beautiful tapa mats, hand woven by Lani herself, she stated proudly. 

Kalei joined them after returning from the nearest coconut grove. The basket he held contained several young coconuts, and her mouth watered just thinking about the sweet liquid inside. 

She noticed Kalei was trying his best to impress her, hoping this arrangement would work out. Her heart softened. Maybe her parents were right. Kalei was a sweet man, a caring friend, and much like herself, he put others before himself. He balanced her hotheadedness with his own rationale, which would be very good for her. 

Kalei sat next to Moana, and began preparing the coconuts for drinking. “Thank you for coming for dinner, Chie- er, Moana,” Kalei said, seeming unsure what to call her in his nervousness.

Moana smiled softly. “Kalei, you don’t have to adress me as chief here. We are to be married, right?” She asked, forcing herself to sound at least somewhat happy. 

Kalei blushed. “Of course,” he said, handing a coconut to hear. He passed his parents fresh coconuts. 

Pika raised his coconut. “To you, Moana. Welcome to our family,” he said, a crooked smile on his face. 

Moana smiled back, looking to Lani, who seemed as if she was about to burst into happy tears. “May you and my son have the happiest of marriages,” she said, tears dampening her eyes. 

Kalei bit his lip, clearly embarrassed by his parents’ sentimentality. “Mom, Dad, thank you. May we uh, ahem, eat?” He asked placing a roasted fish onto his fiancée’s plate. 

Moana nodded, thankful that he seemed as awkward and uncomfortable as she was. For the couple, the dinner could not be over soon enough.

===============================

Torches cast shadows over the crowd gathered on the grass as Moana told the atory of how she met Maui and restored Te Fiti’s heart. 

“‘Maui!’ I had whispered, grabbing my oar and HeiHei, hiding behind my canoe. I repeated what Gramma Tala had told me to say to the demigod. Suddenly, he lifted the canoe, shouted that the gods had given him a boat and! He screamed like a chicken when he saw me!” Moana said. 

The audience grew more excited as the story went on. “We reached the mountain where the entrance to Lalotai is, and he tried to get me to stay on the boat with HeiHei! Lucky for him, I decided I was going with him. We got to the top, and he performed a haka I’d never seen before, jumped into the air, and slammed down on the stone face carved into the peak. The doors to Lalotai opened!”

The crowd gasped. “He jumped, and it was a long time before I heard him splash through the water on the other sode. I jumped after him! I realized it was stupid, but I was going to make sure the trickster stuck to his word.”

The children hung on her every word as the tale progressed, gasping as Moana told the part when Maui’s hook was broken. 

“Te Ka’s fist had cracked his hook. One more blow from the lava demon, and his hook would be gone. I told him I thought we could make it. He said something I realized was the truth. _I_ thought I could make it,” Moana said, hanging her head as she remembered the hurt in her friend’s eyes. 

“I told him we could fix it! But it was a gift from the gods themselves. We were powerless to repair his beloved magical fish hook. I begged Maui to stay, told him that I was Moana of Motunui. He was on my canoe, and he had to restore the heart of Te Fiti. The ocean chose me! He told me the ocean chose wrong. Desperate to keep his hook, cracked or not, Maui took the form of a giant hawk and left.”

The crowd was completely silent, watching as Moana relieved the heartbreak. 

“I held the heart out to the ocean. I told it that I was not the one. The ocean chose wrong. I begged the ocean to take the heart from me, to find someone else. It did as I asked. I sat on my canoe for a while, trying to find the strenth to return to Motunui, to my dying island. A blue glow lit up the ocean. Gramma Tala came to me, asked me if I knew who I was. Who I am. I love my island, I love the sea. I’m the daughter of the chief. We’re descended from voyagers! They traveled across the world. I realised the ocean wasn’t calling me. It was our ancestors. The call I had felt all my life was right here,” she said, her hand on her heart. The crowd remained silent. 

“I knew who I was! ‘I am Moana!’ I had shouted at the ocean. I dove into the water, reclaiming the heart. I had journeyed that far. ‘I am Moana of Motunui. Aboard my canoe, I will sail across the sea to restore the heart of Te Fiti.’ I told myself. I didn’t need Maui. I was going to save Motunui, save the world, from the wrath of Te Ka.

“I made my way back to the barrier islands that made up Te Ka. I made it passed Te Ka, using the water to my advantage. But Te Ka hit my boat. It sent me and HeiHei into the water. Just then, Maui showed up, he righted my canoe. I worried about his hook, though. One more hit... He told me Te Ka would have to catch him first. ‘I’ve got your back, chosen one,’ he said. He went to fight the lava demon, and I reached Te Fiti. 

“But, when I went to place the heart in the spiral... Te Fiti was gone! I turned back to the fight behind me. Maui had shielded me from Te Ka’s attack, loosing his hook. He was performing a haka, keeping Te Ka focused on him. It was then I realized that Te Ka was Te Fiti. I lifted the heart high in the air. The green glow turned both of their heads.

“Te Ka forgot Maui, focused on the heart. I told the ocean to let Te Ka come to me. I knew who she was. Maui had stolen her heart, for us, for the humans. But it was time to put it back. Te Ka cooled her lava. The goddess and I pressed our heads together, sharing a meaningful hongi. When the heart was placed in her chest, Te Fiti burst through the hardened lava, free at last. She touched her island, restoring the land to its fertility. She lifted Maui and i up on her hand. Boy, did she have ever the unimpressed look on her face when she met Maui’s eyes! He apologized to her... and she gifted him with a new hook! When it was time to go, we shared another hongi, and she gifted me a brand new canoe. She went to sleep, peaceful now that her heart was where it belonged.”

Moana finished the story, leaving the crowed stunned, even after hearing it so many times in the past nine years. 

“And now, people of Motuiki, formerly of Motunui, we have returned to our roots as voyagers.” A look of panic flashed across her eyes. “Though I have not yet spoken of this to the council, as Chief, I am telling you now. We are voyagers, farmers, fishermen, tailors, basket makers... but we must also be able to defend and fight.”

The crowed shared hushed whispers and worried glances. Moana spoke once more. “We have met many new peoples... It is best we be prepared if they should decide to wage war,” she said, choosing each word carefully. “Like when I taught wayfinding, there will be groups. We will learn to fight and defend together. Seeing as my council members have not objected, they agree with my proposal. More details will be provided in the coming days. People of Motuiki, thank you for letting me tell you the story again. And may we fight with the same ferocity we love one another with,” she said, dismissing the village.


	4. Warrior Face

Moana watched as her people carved their spears, carefully examining the stone spearheads. She lifted one and looked at it from all angles, running a finger along the edges. She nodded, satisfied with the craftsmanship. 

“You’ve got quite a talent for weaponry, Kalei,” she praised her fiancé. The man smiled at the Chief.

“Thank you Moana. Maui has been a great help, teaching me this,” Kalei said, turning his head to watch the demigod, who had his hair in a bun, tongue sticking out between his lips as he worked. 

Moana beamed. “It’s been great having him back. I can’t say I’m not angry with him for disappearing for five years but... I’m glad he’s back, all the same,” she admitted, a hand on Kalei’s tattooed shoulder. 

She rubbed her thumb on his skin, testing herself. She was surprisingly... comfortable with him, thinking of him as her mate, not just as a friend. Still, she was furious with her parents for deciding on this for her, when she was wasn’t ready for marriage. And the same night, Maui shows up again.

The muscular demigod looked up as he felt Moana’s eyes burning into his skin. He saw her hand on Kalei’s shoulder, the pit of jealousy deepened itself in his stomach. He did his best not to show it. He was a demigod. She, a mortal. But if the dream was true... If she really is who the gods in his dream say she is... 

Moana cleared her throat, hands on her hips as she bent over to look at Maui’s work. “Howzit, oh great demigod of the wind and sea?” She asked, teasing him. 

He rolled his eyes. “Would be better if you stopped tryin with that fisherman boy,” he muttered. 

Moana raised an eyebrow, shock spreading across her face. “Is me being married going to be an issue for us?” She asked. She pulled Maui out of earshot of the other villagers. 

Maui rocked on his feet. “Ya see... I really meant it when I said I’d marry you. You can make your parents happy, and still be free, right? I’m not gonna hold you back, kid.”

Moana’s jaw dropped. She looked him up and down, seeing how nervous he was. “Are you...?” She began. The thought trailed off, leaving her staring at him through narrowed eyes. 

“Oh my gods, Maui. Do you... _like_ me?” Moana gasped. 

Maui laughed, thought she wasn’t convinced he was joking. “No way, Curly! I’m thousands of years old, and you’re what? 25?” he said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

“This is the second time you’ve brought up marrying you! You wouldn’t do that unless something was in it for you, demigod,” she retorted. 

She had been denying her feelings for him, arguing with herself since the day he left. Did she... love him? Is that why her past suitors had broken it off? Because they _knew_? Moana stole a look at the man once more. Was certainly was attractive. He understood her better than anyone, except maybe Gramma Tala. But did he... really feel the same?

Suddenly the realization hit her. She did love him. The entire time he was gone, she denied it. Kalei had helped her search every island they landed on for Maui. Why didn’t he say something?!

She met Maui’s eyes and sighed. “You’re such a pain in my ass, Maui,” she said, smiling. “Let’s get back to work. These spears aren’t gonna make themselves!”

Kalei watched as Moana returned, smiling brightly at her. “Demigod troubles? He make a bad spear?” He asked, nudging her playfully.

Moana sat next to her fiancé. “I... I think I love him,” she whispered. 

Kalei frowned. “You’ve been in love with him for years, Moana. He’s a demigod. You can’t be with him, Mo,” he said firmly. 

“But... There’s a chance I could be. The ocean chose me. The gods must have chosen me too...” she muttered, mostly to herself.

Kalei’s eyebrows stitched together. “You’ve it lost Moana. Are you feeling well?” He asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

Moana pulled from his touch. “Kalei... I’m sorry.”

Kalei watched as she turned and walked to her parents’ hut. He looked back to his pile of spearheads, sighing as he returned to work. He had known she’d realize her feelings for the demigod at some point, but he had hoped that was a long way off.

===============================

Moana closed her eyes as she felt the water caress her ankles, breathing a sigh of relief at the warm water on her skin. On this secluded beach, she was free to be alone with her thoughts. A gentle breeze seemed to urge her deeper into the water, mid calf. A ray carefully circled her, brushing her gently with the tip of its fin. Moana knew this ray.

“Hello, Gramma,” she smiled, running her hand along the top of the ray. “I knew you’d come,” she whispered. The ray changed direction, circling her clockwise now. Moana closed her eyes, enjoying the peace the ocean brought her. 

A hand found her shoulder and she opened her eyes, turning her head to face its owner. Gramma Tala stood beside her, her spirit glowing softly. Tala smiled warmly and greeted Moana with a hongi. 

“I’ll always come for you, dear. No matter where the ocean guides you,” Tala whispered. She rested her hands on her cane after pulling from the embrace. She searched her granddaughter’s face, smiling broadly when she figured it out. 

“Ah, Moana. You’ve finally realized how you feel,” Tala announced, now dancing as she had on the beach many years ago. Moana joined her, allowing herself to unwind. 

“Everyone seemed to know… Except me, Gramma,” Moana spoke, breaking the silence. Tala glanced sideways at the Chief, continuing to dance with the water. Moana’s brows knit themselves together. 

The two women ended their dance, Tala watching as Moana relaxed, feeling calmed by the graceful movements. Tala offered her arm to Moana. The older woman’s spirit guided the Chief to the sand, settling down under the shade of a coconut palm. They remained silent for some time, Moana idly tracing her fingers along the band of the bracelet on her wrist. Tala simply sat with her eyes closed, relishing in the sounds of the village a little ways away. 

Moana spoke at last. “Gramma, Maui had a dream, perhaps a prophecy, about a danger to our people. We’re learning to fight and defend.”

Tala nodded once, eyes still closed. “Speak, child,” she said, swaying with the island breeze. Moana blinked, not realizing she had trailed off. 

“He told me the gods had sent the ocean to me. They brought the heart to me,” she continued, frowning as she recalled their conversation. Tala’s eyes met Moana’s. “The gods chose me, and somehow, other islands and their people know. They new, because like Maui’s story, the one you used to tell us as children… He thinks they have one about a girl who saved the world, chosen by the gods to do so… He mentioned immorality, magic… Gramma, he thinks the gods have given me some sort of gift,” she sighed, casting her gaze to the horizon.

Tala nodded. “The gift you carry has been with you since that day,” she said, tapping the shell necklace around Moana’s neck that had previously held Te Fiti’s heart.

Moana looked confused. “But the necklace was yours,” she stated. Tala shook her head, opening her arm, gesturing to the wide expanse of water that was the sea. 

Moana followed, taking in the beauty of the ocean. A swell rose from the water, tilting its ‘head’ at her. Moana looked shocked. “The ocean… is my gift?” She asked, walking toward the water once more. Her toes touched the water, and the ocean drew back, revealing a sodden wooden chest. Moana looked questionly at Tala. 

“Go on,” Tala urged. “Open it,” she said, eyes wide. 

Moana sucked in a breath and reached a tentative hand toward the box before her. Summoning the courage, she lifted the lid, revealing a carefully carved bone staff. 

Moana furrowed her brow, lifting the staff and inspecting it. “Gramma, what is thi-“ she asked, turning to face her grandmother. The spirit was gone, but her voice lingered. “Demigoddess of the Sea,” the voice whispered. 

Moana looked at the staff in her hands, confused and alarmed. The weight was just right, as was the height. The leather strip that wrapped around the staff’s grip cradled her palm and fingers just right. She frowned. _A demigoddess? How does this even make sense?_ she thought to herself.

Her contemplation was interrupted when a loud whistle cut through the air. She turned, staff still in her hand. 

Maui stood in the path that led to the beach, eyes wide. His fish hook was gripped tightly in his fist as he spoke. “Did _not_ see that coming.”


End file.
